


It's an Animal Attraction

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Supple (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Seduction, Tribadism, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When Hugh is away to go on an vacation, Margot makes a tempting move on Arin to seduce her.
Relationships: Arin/Margot
Kudos: 2





	It's an Animal Attraction

Hugh goes to Florida on a vacation, given a day off and a raise by Margot. Arin is the only person working in Supple Magazine area, she is busy printing out the magazines and designs fashion. "Arin, I need a talk right away. Just me and you" said Margot.

"Ok." said Arin. Arin goes to Margot's office. "I have something to tell you." said Margot. "What is it?" said Arin. "You're fired." said Margot, joking. "What? I haven't done nothing wrong. What did I do?" said Arin. "I'm just joking with you." said Margot. "Oh, don't scare me like that." said Arin. "Anyways, Hugh is away on a vacation for a while when I gave you guys raises. I'm hoping that you will be a good working in my place, sometimes I want to make a move on you while nobody's around and we're all alone." said Margot as she gets closer to Arin.

"Whoa, why are you closer to me? You're in my way." said Arin. "So?" said Margot, flirting. "I really gotta get going before things get very awkward." said Arin. Arin tries to leave, but Margot stops her by closing the door behind Arin and pinned her against the door. "Don't walk away, we have just a common soon." said Margot.

Margot licks Arin's lips and neck, kissing her in a French way. Margot locks the door while kissing, she pulls up her skirt, revealing she wears no panties. She pulls up Arin's skirt, takes her panties off. Margot picks Arin's legs up, making her straddle Margot. Margot began to grind, causing both her and Arin to moan when their vaginas touched each other.

"I can tell you like it." said Margot, groaning in pleasure. "I never do this before, I didn't know you like girls." said Arin, moaning. "I didn't tell you that I like women, but I'm bisexual." said Margot.

Margot unbuttoned Arin's shirt, revealing Arin doesn't wear any bra. Margot unzips her shirt, revealing her breasts. Their breasts pressed against each other. Margot holds Arin's butt, while being straddled by her, and she places her gently back on her seat. Margot closes the curtains. Margot eats her out, making Arin moan out loud. Margot straddles Arin's whole leg, she began to grind on her wet vagina. Arin grabs her butt while Margot tribs her. "When is the first time you had sex with a female?" said Margot, moaning. "I never had sex with a girl until now, when is the first time you came out as bisexual?" said Arin, moaning.

"At the age of 17." moaned Margot. "I like the way you rub your vagina on mine." moaned Arin. "I know you do." said Margot, moaning with passionate pleasure.

Margot fingers Arin in the vagina, Arin holds Margot's moving arm while she is being fingered. Margot sucks her nipples.

They lay on the floor, Arin eats Margot out.

Arin straddles Margot in a cowgirl position. Arin rolls her hips to grind on Margot. Margot grabs her bare butt while tribbing. Arin fingers Margot while tribbing, she sucks on her nipples. They rolled, Margot is on top in a missionary position. She thrusts her vagina on Arin's, both of them moaning. 

They kissed while Margot rubs Arin in a missionary position.

4 minutes later of tribbing, Margot sucks on Arin's nipples. They finished having sex.

"That was seductive of you." said Arin. "I'm always seductive." said Margot. "What if Hugh finds out about this?" said Arin. "Don't worry about a thing, he'll never know when he's on vacation. I got you." said Margot. "Why don't you stay at my place, so that we could do it again." said Arin. "I will." said Margot.

They french kiss, resting on the floor.


End file.
